


As Sweet as Sugar, and as Dangerous as Spice

by chaotic_bro



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Baking, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Food Fight, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, mention yoonmin, model Jin, rapper namjoon, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_bro/pseuds/chaotic_bro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Its 3am and your smoke detector has gone off four times! I really need my beauty sleep so for the love of god stop what the hell you’re doing!”</p>
<p>Turns out Jin's neighbor Namjoon is trying to make brownies but keeps burning them. Also you look very hopeless and cute and oh god let me help you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sweet as Sugar, and as Dangerous as Spice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much 4.2k words of Namjin fluff and bad jokes cx I hope you like them being huge dorks and Namjoon being completely hopeless in the Kitchen!
> 
> I also wrote this for my friend Lexi because she just so nice, and amazing, and loved my first fic so I'm hoping you like this one as much!

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

Jin was abruptly woken up from the loud buzzing of a smoke detector. Frightened and hoping nothing was wrong he ran to his living from. Taking a good look around he found out his apartment was perfectly okay, and it must have been his neighbors. Looking at the clock it was still only 11 p.m. Jin then tiredly walked back to his room and hopped into bed. Maybe he could get some sleep now.

******

_Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiing._

_Okay what the hell!_ Jin was suddenly woken up again and he could swear the smoke detector was louder this time. What was his neighbor even doing? It was 12:30 a.m. why the hell is the smoke detector going off for the second time in one night?

Jin was beyond annoyed. He needed his beauty sleep! After all he is a pretty successful model. Tomorrow he has an important photo shoot and it doesn’t help if his damn neighbor is waking him up constantly. His neighbor just recently moved in next door and Jin still hasn’t had a chance to properly meet him. Actually he hasn’t even seen who the hell he was or even if the he was a he. They could’ve been a girl for all he knew.

The only thing Jin knows about his neighbor is that they love music, especially rap and hip hop. They especially thought the best time to play it was in the late hours of the night. Constantly blasting things like Jay Z, Eminem, and Kayne West it had kept Jin up. After about a week he had gotten used to the music thankfully and was actually started to enjoy it. Soon finding it easy to fall asleep to the pounding of bass and fun beats. He decided he wouldn’t get mad at his neighbor for this. He was still annoyed over the alarm going off again but he decided maybe the neighbor was just having trouble with its batteries or something. Now hopefully he can actually fall asleep without any more interruptions.

******

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

“You have got to be kidding me!” Jin angrily said to himself as he was rudely woken up for not the first, not the second, but for the third damn time that night. He was starting to get a headache and decided he needed to do something about this. It was only 2 a.m. and he had to be up at 9, he couldn’t afford losing anymore sleep.

It would’ve been too much of a hassle storming over next door so hopefully pounding on the wall will get the message across. As the smoke detector was still blaring he threw the covers off of him and walked over to his wall. Jin then made his hand into a fist and banged loudly on the wall three times. Three times for waking his pretty ass up! Then he yelled “CAN YOU TURN THE DAMN THING OFF? SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY HAVE LIVES AND NEED THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP!”

Soon enough he got a frantic reply saying “I’m so sorry! It won’t happen again.” The voice was deep (so it turns out his neighbor was guy like he thought) and sounded worried and partly scared. The ringing soon stopped and Jin felt like he had won a small victory. _Teaches him for waking me up repeatedly, he should’ve sounded scared! No one messes with momma Jin and his sleep._

Feeling somewhat victorious Jin headed back to bed hoping not to be woken up again.

******

Without fail, barely an hour later-

_Ring!_ “What”

_Riing!_ “The”

_Riiing!_ “FUCK!”

Jin wasn’t even the type to normally curse but in this moment he needed to. The smoke detector was blaring and he felt like each infuriating ring just mocked him. He was livid! It was 3 a.m. what the fuck could his neighbor be doing that made it to where his smoke detector go off four times?

This was all Jin could take, he had to do something. _I guess my original plan didn’t scare him enough looks like I have to get serious._ Jin decided it was time to finally confront his neighbor face to face! Jumping out of bed Jin threw on some black pants because he doesn’t think pink underwear would look too intimidating. Then he put on a random Mario shirt.

Stomping out of his apartment in a fit of tired rage he tried not to slam his door to hard because he wasn’t an asshole like his neighbor, he actually cared that people were trying to sleep. Running to his asshole neighbor’s door he started to bang on it. (Ok maybe this might cause some inconvenience to the other people sleeping but hey greater good you know, he had to seem serious)

He heard some scuffling inside and the door was soon opened. Immediately Jin was hit with a wave of smoke and the smell of something burnt. _The apartment didn’t seem on fire so what the hell did the asshole burn? Never mind that, it’s time to put your foot down and get serious Jin!_

Without even paying attention to the guy who opened the door Jin started to yell “What the hell dude! It’s 3 a.m. and your damn smoke detector has gone off four times. I need my beauty sleep for crying out loud. What the hell are you even doing? And for the love of all that is good and holy stop!”

Jin felt pretty proud he thought he sounded pretty serious and scary. Then he decided to take a good look at his neighbor. The first thing he saw was a mess of pink? Did his asshole neighbor really have pink hair? Well now that he got a better look it fits him pretty well. The guy had surprisingly handsome face and when he tried to give Jin a sheepish smile it revealed his dimples and Jin would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat. His smile was so cute and it was adorable how his eyes made little crescents. _Jin get ahold of yourself you can here to yell at him not marvel at his beauty._ His neighbor looked like he was probably a year or so younger than him but was somewhat taller. _Why didn’t anyone tell him that his neighbor was hot as hell!_

Even though he was extremely attractive he looked like a hot mess! To start his hair was a wreck, and did he seriously have chocolate smeared on his face? Jin never thought someone could have so much flour and other random stains on one shirt. How the hell did he manage looking like this much of a wreck?

Sounding pretty nervous and sorry his neighbor finally spoke up. “Look I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to keep you up. It’s just that my friends Jimin and Hoseok have their dance competition tomorrow and I wanted to bake brownies for them. It just turns out I truly am a god of destruction like Yoongi hyung says. I’m sorry somehow I keep managing to burn them causing the smoke detector to go off.”

Jin was surprised and tried not be flustered because damn he even has a sexy voice. The hot asshole neighbor gave him a very sincere and apologetic look. He really wanted to stay mad, he really did, but he just looked so hopeless. How can he manage took look like a sad little puppy? Maybe Jin could forgive him. He just looks so helpless all Jin wants to do is help the poor boy. Plus how does someone manage to mess up brownies this much?

“Fine it’s okay.” Jin finally says and the youngers eyes light up. “I’m still annoyed don’t get me wrong so just to ensure it won’t happen again I’ll help you. I actually cook a lot and I can make some killer brownies. So I guess you can call me your new lifesaver or Jin.”

Earning a laugh, he said “wait are you serious? You’re willing to actually help me? If so, then thank you so much! I am completely helpless in the kitchen. I don’t know why you’re willing to help because most people would say I don’t give a fuck just go to sleep! Sorry for rambling but thank you Jin, I’m Namjoon.”

There he goes again flashing that charming smile and those dimples that Jin has already fell in love with. _How did this even happen? I came over to yell at him now I’m having a late night baking session!_ Jin then said “your welcome. Now before I change my mind Joonie, let’s start baking.” Jin then flashed him a quick smile while Namjoon happily lead him into his apartment. _What am I getting myself into?_ He thought.

******

As they walked inside Namjoon was rambling on about how thankful he was and sorry about the mess. Jin then said its ok it probably not that bad. Boy was he wrong.

Jin’s jaw dropped at the sight of how much of a disaster the kitchen was. For probably the hundredth time that night he said “what the hell?” The air was still smoky and lingered the smell of burnt chocolate. There were random ingredients scattered everywhere, on the floor, all over the counters, and even on the stove. _Why the hell does he have spices out? Garlic should be nowhere near brownies_! It also looked like a flour bomb went off because it was scattered everywhere. _Bless this pour boy._ Jin thought. _Why in the world is there a broken egg on top of the fridge?_

Namjoon looked slightly embarrassed “yeah I’m sorry it’s a complete wreck. I have no idea what I’m doing and somewhere along the line I managed to destroy the kitchen.”

“I think destroy is an understatement! Are you sure a tornado didn’t come through here?” Jin said laughing.

“I wish I could blame it on that but I am just hopeless at cooking and baking. My roommate Yoongi hyung said that I should stay out of the kitchen for everyone’s safety.”

Both of them chuckled “please take his advice next time he sounds like a smart man. Also if you have a roommate where is he? Why didn’t he put a stop to this madness earlier?’

“Oh he left before I even started. Stating he didn’t want to fall asleep and wake up to the apartment being on fire! So he left and spent the night at his boyfriend Jimin’s place.”

“Lucky him! Now I’m stuck trying to save this apartment building from you. But it’s okay why don’t we get started. How have you been making it so far?” Jin asked the younger while walking into the kitchen.

Following behind Namjoon said “well I wanted to make it from my own batter at first so I decided to follow a YouTube tutorial. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea trying to follow Dan and Phil’s recipe. When I tried to melt the chocolate on the stove let’s just say something went wrong, I burnt my pot, and set my smoke detector off in the process.”

Jin shook his head and exclaimed “how can someone so cute be this disastrous in the kitchen? The world may never know.” Not meaning to say that out loud the two started to blush. “Anyways please continue” Jin said awkwardly.

“Okay so then after I finished my make shift batter I put it into the oven. I thought I did everything right but the next thing I knew I opened the oven and smoke started to poor out and my brownies were burnt to nearly a crisp.”

Jin couldn’t help but laugh. Damn did Namjoon have bad luck! “Well have no fear Jin is here!” He heroically put his hands on his hips and looked proud until he heard the younger laughing at him. “Okay sorry that was cheesy. Nevertheless, let’s get started on these brownies. I don’t think I can trust you making batter on your own so let’s use premade batter. It looks like you have about everything you need scattered along your countertop just please make sure the oven is preheated.

Jin then gathered up a bowl, spoon, a box of brownie mix (thankfully he had a box just in case he messed up the online recipe), a bottle of vegetable oil and two eggs. While checking the oven Namjoon says “funny enough the reason the smoke detector went off the first time was because I tried to preheat the oven but I didn’t know I had leftover pizza in there.”

Jin then scolds him saying “dude come on its baking 101, always check your oven before baking, always!”

Holding his hands up in defense he said “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just forgot okay. Now what are we supposed to do?”

“Well this should be simple, even you could do it. I’ll pour the brownie batter into the bowl, and you can get the measuring cup and measure a half a cup of water.”

Jin then opened the brownie mix and started to slowly pour it into the bowl. He heard Namjoon getting to work behind him. _This was simply, there’s no way he could possibly mess this up!_

He spoke too soon. Not even a few seconds later heard the sound of glass shattering and a loud “oh shit” from Namjoon.

“You have got to be kidding me! You had one job Joonie, one job and you still messed it up.” Jin couldn’t help but laugh “fine I’ll go get my measuring cup and you clean up this glass. I’ll be back.”

Namjoon didn’t know why he was messing up so much around the elder. It was true Jin was extremely handsome and had lips to die for but he has never been this flustered around anyone. Not to mention Jin tried to act all scary but was too awkward and genuinely nice to take seriously, Namjoon found it adorable. Honestly he wasn’t trying to act shy around the older it was just happening. As he finished cleaning up the glass Jin arrived with his measuring cup.

“Because I don’t trust you with my cup I’ll take over water and oil duty.” Jin then precisely measured the water and oil and poured it into the bowl. “Now while I wash this please tell me you can crack and put the eggs into the mix?”

Walking over to the bowl Namjoon says “I may be hopeless on most things but I think I can handle this.”

He couldn’t handle this. As soon as he tried to crack the egg on the counter the whole thing busted causing yoke to go all over the counter. All Jin could do was shake his head and quietly say “god dammit, let me show you how a pro does it.” He then grabbed two eggs one in each hand, and to show off he cracked them both at the same time and poured the contents into the bowl. Feeling proud of himself he smirked at Namjoon and said “see, easy enough.”

“Wow your amazing! I’m not trying to be sarcastic either I am genuinely impressed. I think I should be able to take over and mix the batter.” Grabbing a spoon, he started to mix.

It wasn’t his fault that he kept getting distracted and started to stare a Jin. He was really trying to do well at one thing but instead of thoroughly mixing the batter he was too busy trying to get a good look at Jin while he threw away the eggs.

Jin must have noticed that the he wasn’t making any progress with the mix because he exasperatedly said “seriously how do you fail at that? Let me help you!” He then went behind Namjoon and wrapped his arms around him. Putting one hand over the one Namjoon was holding the bowl with and the other on the hand he was mixing with. He started to move his hand in a circular motion trying to mix the batter, water, oil, and eggs completely. Soon the mix started to become almost liquid and it was done. The only problem was that he didn’t want to let go. He wanted to hold his hand for longer because it was so warm and surprisingly soft. But he knew he had to eventually let go. Slowly he stepped away, possibly lingering his hand on the other for too long.

At this point both of them were blushing. “Thank you for the help” Namjoon said to break the silence.

“No problem” Jin nicely replied. “Now all we have to do is pour this into the pan, place it into the oven, and wait.”

******

After placing the brownie pan into the oven and setting the timer for fifteen minutes they decide to attempt to clean up the mess Namjoon conjured up earlier.

When Namjoon tried to eat some of chocolate batter from the bowl he earned a slap. “Ow dude, what the fuck?”

“Do you want to get sick? Never eat raw brownie batter!”

“Come on one taste won’t hurt.”

“No! I don’t need you dying, now put up the bowl.”

“Oh my god you’re such a mom! But okay.”

“Hey you’ll thank me when you don’t get salmonella!”

Jin started by putting up the random spices while Namjoon tries to clean up the broken eggs. Jin starts the conversation by asking “so Joonie, what is it that you do for a living. I can already guess it’s not being a chef.”

It was stupid but Namjoon still chuckled “I am a rapper. Yoongi and I are underground rappers and we are pretty popular. I guess the reason we haven’t really seen each other was because I am always doing gigs, working in the studio, or here working on my raps.”

“Wow that’s really cool Namjoon. Now all the late night blasting of hip hop makes sense.”

“Oh yeah sorry about that I did-“

Jin interrupted him “no its okay I got used to it. I mean I usually don’t listen to rap but I’m starting to enjoy it because of you.”

Namjoon grinned revealing his dimples once again “okay that’s good. So what do you do hyung?”

While putting the last bottle of spice in the cabinet (seriously none of these belong in brownies, why did he have them out?) he said “I’m a model. I’m actually pretty successful too I’ve been on many magazines and I may have deal with Puma soon. I often model with my friends Taehyung and Jungkook.”

Because he sounded so confident Namjoon had to mess with him so he jokingly asked “oh really? I thought they only put good looking people on magazines? I guess they made an exception for you.”

Jin was amazed, did he really just try to insult him. Of all people he tried to say he wasn’t good looking? “I am handsome as hell I don’t know what you’re talking about! I guess you are now hopeless and blind.”

Jin then laughed as Namjoon accidently placed his hands in pile of flour. He didn’t know how he mustered up the confidence but he then said “I know, trust me you are very hot!” He then slapped Jin’s ass leaving a nice white handprint.

Jin was shocked and tried to hide his now reddening face. “Joonie what the hell? I don’t think you understand how hard it will be to get this handprint out of these pants! Oh god I’ll never hear the end of it from Tae and Kookie. Fine you know what you asked for it.” He then took a handful of flour and threw it Namjoon’s way.

The flour went all over his face and shirt. It caused him to cough a little but he said “if it’s a war you want it’s a war you get. Two can play it this way!” Namjoon then grabbed some chocolate chips he had and chucked them Jin’s way.

“Fine war is on cutie.” Jin yelled back.

They both armed themselves with handfuls of flour, eggs, and whatever they could find. Jin would chase Namjoon around while pouring flour down his shirt. Then Namjoon would retreat behind the counter trying to remove the flour.

Then he’d sneak up grab the hose connecting to his sink and blast Jin with some freezing cold water and him yelling “dammit I’ll get you back.” And he did get his revenge. Jin grabbed the bottle of vegetable oil and poured it all over Namjoon. Taking the chance to fluster Jin he said “I mean I know water and oil usually don’t mix but I’d make an exception for you!” Jin was stunned for a second and Namjoon took the opportunity to crack two eggs over Jin’s head.

“Come on that was unfair!” Jin shouted as he went back to the tactic of throwing flour. They both chased each other while tossing flour but usually missing causing an even bigger mess.

While Namjoon was catching his breath Jin snuck into the freezer and grabbed some ice. He snuck behind Namjoon and said “I think your hot as fuck so why don’t you cool down” and he stuffed the ice down his shirt. Namjoon let out a shriek while trying to remove the ice Jin fell to the ground from laughing so hard.

Soon Namjoon was laughing at how ridiculous this has become. He placed his hand in the unwashed batter bowl and decided to get on the ground and smear the chocolate on Jin’s face to get him back. When Jin realized what he did he had a look of pure horror and Namjoon couldn’t help but be the one to die from laughter this time. “Joonie are you serious? I probably look horrible now!”

Regaining his composure Namjoon said “its ok you don’t look bad it’s just on your cheek. But you have no room to talk Mr. let me pour all this only oil on you then stick ice down your shirt.”

“It’s your fault! You slapped my ass leaving a flour handprint, and even cracked eggs over my head.”

“Okay, okay we are both to blame here. Why don’t we just call a truce?” Namjoon asked while staring at Jin.

“I think that would be for the best. I don’t want us killing each other or ruining your apartment anymore!” Jin replied while staring back at the younger.

They both sat there in a comfortable silence.  Jin couldn’t remember a time he had had this much fun. Being able to laugh this freely. Being able to be himself. Not having to worry about his image or what people thought of him. He was able to be carefree and have an amazing time with Namjoon.

Plus, Namjoon on the other hand was a whole other story. At first Jin didn’t know what to think of his neighbor. In all honesty yeah he was hot but he was still mad at first about being woken up repeatedly. Then slowly after getting to know him he started to warm up and like the guy. Namjoon was funny and knew exactly how to make Jin laugh. Then even though his repeated screw ups would usually annoy Jin, he found it amusing and weirdly adorable.

Jin’s thoughts were soon interrupted by the alarm for the brownies going off. Breaking away from their stare they stood up. Jin then walked over and checked the brownies. As soon as the oven door opened the two were hit with the intoxicating aroma of mouthwatering chocolate. Jin the exclaimed “they’re perfect.” Namjoon had to refrain from saying like you as Jin grabbed two oven mitts and got the brownies out of the oven.

“Wow they look amazing! Thank you Jin.”

After setting the pan on the stove. “Of course they’d be amazing, I made them! But you’re welcome. I am going to cut them for you so all you have to do is let them cool and take them to your friend’s tomorrow.” Jin said giving Namjoon a smile.

He happily returned the smile and took a look around. His apartment was truly ruined. It was worth it because they had an incredible time but holy shit it was a mess. Flour was everywhere along with almost anything you could’ve thrown scattered on the ground. Egg shells were all over the place and the floor was soaked. “Fuck we caused a mess!”

Taking a glance at the clock he saw that it was sometime after 4 a.m. “Damn I’m sorry I didn’t realize it got so late. I wish I could stay and help you clean up but I have a photoshoot in a few hours and I was hoping to take a shower and get some form of sleep.” Jin said apologetically.

“It’s ok hyung I understand. It was mostly my fault anyways, please go get some sleep.”

“Ok thank you! But just so I don’t have a guilty conscience why don’t I cook you dinner sometime?” Jin said while noticing the youngers face turning a light shade of pink.

“I would love that! As long as I can make up for keeping you up by taking you as my date to tomorrows dance competition?” Namjoon asked.

“I think I’ll be okay with that.” Jin said while making his way to the door. “Bye Joonie, see you tomorrow!” Waving the younger goodbye, hoping his blush wasn’t too noticeable.

_God we’re such dorks_ Jin thought. _But I’m happy tonight happened!_

**Author's Note:**

> AAA fluffy ending hopefully this was good and you liked it! This is my first time actually writing Namjin so hopefully they were in character. Idk if I'll continue this I will probably leave it as a oneshot. Anyways let me know what you thought c:
> 
> Also if you want to (please) check out my Tumblr [Amayaladon](http://amayaladon.tumblr.com/) and say hi! I pretty much spend most of my time screaming and crying over BTS, K-Pop, and anime!


End file.
